


Mending A Friendship

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Continuation of "Beholden"; An unexpected encounter with Roz leads Daphne to an awkward situation.
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon, Roz Doyle/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	Mending A Friendship

She stood on the sidewalk, her arms wrapped around the man she loved. Last night had been blissful and unexpected, but she didn't mind at all. When she'd met Niles at Café Nervosa the day before, she had no idea that their "date" would lead to a romantic dinner, chocolates, a heavenly bubble bath and hours of lovemaking. And as they shared a leisurely candlelight breakfast (the most romantic gesture she'd ever known), he offered repeatedly to cancel his patients and spend the day with her, but she wouldn't have it.

He was trying again, always putting her first. And for that Daphne loved him more than he would ever know. "Your patients need you."

"But I-."

She smiled and silenced him with a kiss. "Go on to work. I have some errands that I need to do for your brother and then I should probably get home. I'm sure he and your father are wondering where I've been."

Niles blushed, a sight that warmed her heart. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

She laughed and hugged him tightly. He may have been a grown man, but deep inside he was still a little boy. It was one of the many charms that she loved about him. A gentle kiss seemed to calm his fears and she touched his soft cheek. "No. It will be our secret. Thank you for such a wonderful night, Sweetheart. I love you."

More kisses followed as he brushed the strands of hair from her face, chuckling when the wind put them back. "I love you too, Daphne. And thank you for the chocolates, the roses and the bubble bath. It was heavenly."

She sighed, remembering the events of the night, being closer to him than she ever thought possible. "You're welcome."

"Well, I should get going, but I'll see you later, my love."

Silly tears filled her eyes and she touched his soft cheek with the back of her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After one last kiss he went on his way and she stood with tears in her eyes, watching him walk to his car. At the corner, he turned and waved, making her smile as she did the same. They were like two teenagers in love. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

She was still smiling as she entered Café Nervosa and ordered a scone along with her usual cup of cinnamon tea. When it came to running errands, it was best to have some energy before setting out to take Frasier's unreasonable and ridiculous demands. Holding her order in her hands, she turned to find a table. But then she froze.

Damn…

She hadn't counted on Roz being here.

Avoiding eye contact, she moved past her so-called friend and found a seat at the table she'd shared with Niles the day before. Wanting complete privacy she removed her romance novel from her bed and began to read. A shadow fell over her and she buried herself deeper into her book.

"Hey."

Daphne stared at the words on the page, not reading the words at all when suddenly a hand pushed the book from her face. "I said hey!"

Annoyed, Daphne yanked the book away. "I heard you! In fact, I think the whole bloody café heard you!"

Her outburst startled Roz and Frasier's producer seemed taken aback. "God Daphne, why are you being such a bitch?"

This time it was Daphne who was surprised by Roz's bluntness and her mouth fell open. "Roz, why would you call me a-."

"Oh gee, Daphne I don't know. Maybe because you've barely acknowledged my existence and then when I try to say hello, you-."

"Why should I be cordial to you, Roz?"

"Um, because… Oh, I don't know… we're friends?" Roz snapped. "Or at least I thought we were! Damn you, Daphne! I just wanted to tell you about my date, but forget about it!"

"I don't want to hear about your bloody date, Roz! And I thought you were my friend, but friends don't insult each other and make them feel stupid for buying flowers and chocolates for the man they love!"

"Daphne-."

"For your information, Niles is a wonderful man! I know you hate him but that's your problem! He's kind and compassionate and I love him more than anyone ever could! He's always complimenting me and telling me that he loves me, buying me flower and things I don't deserve and-." Her already broken voice broke even further and she was crying openly now. Roz must have thought her daft, but Daphne didn't care. Nor did she care about the stares she received from the Café Nervosa patrons.

"But Daphne-."

Daphne rose from her chair and grabbed her purse and her bag, leaving the tea and scone untouched.

"Daphne, where are you going?"

"I need to leave."

"Daphne!"

At the door she paused and glared at the woman who had upset her so. "Just leave me alone, Roz!"

Before Roz could say anymore, Daphne ran out of the café and slammed the door. Her crying was such that it was impossible to see, let alone breathe from the ache in her chest and she sank onto a beach, sobbing into her hands. She wasn't sure how long she sat there but she looked up at the touch of a hand on her shoulder.

"Look Daphne, I know you don't want to see me, but there's something I need to say."

"You've said bloody well enough, haven't you?"

"Just hear me out and I'll leave I swear! I'll never bother you again! I'll even quit my job, okay? Would that make you happy?"

"What?"

"I'll quit, I swear! I drive Frasier crazy anyway and since you're with Niles you won't have any connection to me anymore! God, I'm so sorry, Daphne! I'm the one who's a bitch. I can't believe I called you one too! And about Niles, God, listen to me going on and on when I should just get the hell out of here!" Roz paused as her voice broke and she quickly looked away. But not before Daphne realized that Roz was crying. "Um… Tell Niles… Never mind. He hates me anyway. I'll give Frasier my resignation tomorrow, although God knows where I'm going to find another job? But if I hadn't been stupid and gotten pregnant in the first place, I wouldn't need another job so badly. Maybe Nervosa is hiring. God, that's no good. Frasier and Niles hang out here all the time. Oh well, they'll get a good laugh out of it anyway. I'll get an application before work. Bye Daphne."

Roz was crying just as much as Daphne and headed for the sidewalk as Daphne watched helplessly. She shot to her feet, feeling a moment of panic. As angry as she was at her friend, she had no idea what she'd do without Roz Doyle. "Roz wait! Don't leave!"

Roz paused and turned around, sighing deeply. "Daphne please don't make this harder than it already is, I-."

Daphne smiled and took Roz's hand. "Come and sit with me."

"Daphne, no-."

"Come on."

They sat down on the bench and Daphne squeezed Roz's hand.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Daphne? I'm a total bitch!"

"Roz, you're not a-well, look. I'm sorry I was so cross with you earlier. I was just so hurt by the things you said."

Roz nodded. I know. I shouldn't have said anything at all. I was just… God, I can't even say it!"

"Say what?"

Roz inhaled deeply, a staggered intake filled with muffled sobs. "I was jealous, okay?"

Daphne's' eyes widened. "You what?"

"I was jealous, all right? Please don't make me say it again!"

"You were jealous of me?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, can you blame me?"

"I-I don't understand."

"Oh come on, Daphne, who wouldn't be jealous? How many women have two men fall in love with them? One who fell in love with you the first minute he saw you?"

Daphne's tears returned. "Roz…"

"I see what you and Niles have and I think 'Why can't I be that happy?' He worships you, Daphne! I know you couldn't see it but everyone else could. Hell, even Donny probably saw it! I'm happy for you. I really am. I just-."

Daphne engulfed Roz into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you Roz, and I know this might be a cliché but I really mean it. I promise there is some man out there who loves you. I can feel it. I-." She looked up, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him.

"Niles…"

Roz let go and turned to find Niles walking toward them.

Daphne rose from the bench and pulled out of Roz's arms, running to embrace Niles before giving him a lingering kiss. "Niles, what are you doing here?" But she drew back when she remembered how upset Roz had been. "Niles, can you give us a few minutes?"

Niles smiled, undeterred by the question. "Of course. Take all the time you need."

Daphne gave him one last kiss and then turned to her friend. "Roz, I'm sorry. I-."

"Don't be. Daphne, do you mind if I talk to Niles for a minute?"

Daphne's eyebrows rose. This was certainly unexpected. She turned to Niles who merely shrugged, wearing the same surprised look. "Sure. I'll just be over here." She nodded toward the café and started to go inside but her curiosity got the better of her. She simply had to know what was going on. What on earth did Roz want to talk to Niles about?

She sat, watching curiously as Niles stood facing Roz, still wearing a perplexed expression. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, look. I'm sorry for… Well, you know … lots of things. I just wanted you to know. And I'm really happy for you and Daphne. I really am. I mean it."

Niles smiled and moved toward Roz. It was obvious that he was trying to hug her but he hesitated, as did she. And when they came together and embraced, Daphne felt new tears spring to her eyes. Tears of happiness.

The hug was brief but it said so much. When Roz and Niles drew back from one another she was surprised to find Roz walking toward her. No words were needed as Roz and Daphne hugged one another tightly and Daphne kissed her cheek. "I love you, Roz."

"I love you too. Now go and be with your man. He's a pretty decent guy."

Daphne laughed. "I think so too."

They said their goodbyes and she watched Roz walk to her car. Niles put his arm around her and she leaned against him, smiling as he kissed her cheek. And then she turned in his arms, kissing him deeply.

"You never answered my question."

He kissed the top of her nose and smiled. "What question is that, my love?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, my patient load wasn't very big and it was easy to reschedule. I wanted to spend the day with the woman I love. Is that all right?"

She hugged him warmly, relishing the feel of being in his arms. "It's more than all right. It's wonderful."

"So what should we do?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could help me run some errands for your bother. I know it's not very romantic, but-."

"It sounds heavenly."

She laughed at his sentiment. "Niles, how could that possibly sound-."

"We'll be together. And that's all that matters."

More kisses followed and she grasped his hand in hers, following him to the car. She had no idea what the rest of the day had in store, but Niles was right. It didn't matter. As long as they were together.

THE END


End file.
